heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm terrible at this
CONFIDENTIAL This file can only be viewed by Project Gemstone's staff. Any misuse of information in this file shall end with the violator being strictly punished. Read at your own risk. Belongs to Frosty, wip PHENOTYPE The subject seems to have somewhat of an IceWing build. She still looks like an ordinary dragon, with only a few major oddities. Being infused with amethyst stone, the subject has deep purple main scales that has a shimmering quality, perfectly smooth with no additional markings. Her underbelly is light blue, which glows slightly in the dark with a sparkling quality to it, like the surface of sea water. She has the natural SeaWing webbing on back, which is also light blue like her belly, although this "fin" has sharper edges. Subject has a long tail similar to an IceWing's, with a spine at tip. The spine itself is exactly like a piece of amethyst - sparkling purple and gleams when it catches the light. Subject has SeaWing webbed talons, well suited for swimming. She has periwinkle eyes, and her usual expression appears to be a curious one, studying and observing everything intensely around her. She is medium sized, generally thin, and not very strong. Subject's ears are also longer than a normal dragon's. She has a larger than average wingspan, and her wing membranes are slightly transluscent, colored a pale lavender. Her wings are not shaped like either tribe of her DNA. Overall, scientists and subjects have both remarked that she gives off a mysterious vibe, and her tendencies to stare at others without speaking can come off as creepy. PHENOTYPE The subject seems to have somewhat of an IceWing build. She still looks like an ordinary dragon, with only a few major oddities. Being infused with amethyst stone, the subject has deep purple main scales that has a shimmering quality, perfectly smooth with no additional markings. Her underbelly is light blue, which glows slightly in the dark with a sparkling quality to it, like the surface of sea water. She has the natural SeaWing webbing on back, which is also light blue like her belly, although this "fin" has sharper edges. Subject has a long tail similar to an IceWing's, with a spine at tip. The spine itself is exactly like a piece of amethyst - sparkling purple and gleams when it catches the light. Subject has SeaWing webbed talons, well suited for swimming. She has periwinkle eyes, and her usual expression appears to be a curious one, studying and observing everything intensely around her. She is medium sized, generally thin, and not very strong. Subject's ears are also longer than a normal dragon's. She has a larger than average wingspan, and her wing membranes are slightly transluscent, colored a pale lavender. Her wings are not shaped like either tribe of her DNA. Overall, scientists and subjects have both remarked that she gives off a mysterious vibe, and her tendencies to stare at others without speaking can come off as creepy. BEHAVIOR Quiet, observant, calm, seemingly curious. She does not intentionally cause trouble, nor does she have a tendency to bite or attack anyone upon sight. She is very passive and usually not hostile. Has a great love for reading and scrolls, making her intelligence levels above average. She reacts negatively to mean comments or jabs that are directed towards her, and this is one of the only ways to get her to be aggressive. She can even be considered docile, and appears to have no natural killer instinct. However, if provoked enough, subject can be a significant threat with her natural weapons, and has fairly good fighting skills. She just has extremely slow reaction times, and also appears to be terrified of blood. (one thing that can cause a crying episode) An expression of calm is almost always present on her face, but through several tests it is proven that she feels a lot more than she lets others know. Her way of breaking down is crying, referred to as a "crying episode" by scientists. This can be triggered by extensive exposure to negative stimuli (lack of books/scrolls, being away from water for too long, bright lights etc). She speaks very little, but when she does it's usually to scientists. Overall, she isn't really dangerous, and is quite obedient - she has only been tranquilized a few times, and most of them were because of her crying episodes. Original form here Name: Twilight ID: AtF-8178 Gender: Female Age: 14 years Tribal DNA: 50% SeaWing, 50% IceWing Miscellaneous/Other DNA: 55% Moon jellyfish, 35% electric eel, 10% owl Gemstone Embodiment: Amethyst Appearance: The subject seems to have somewhat of an IceWing build. She still looks like an ordinary dragon, with only a few major oddities. Being infused with amethyst stone, the subject has deep purple main scales that has a shimmering quality, perfectly smooth with no additional markings. Her underbelly is light blue, which glows slightly in the dark with a sparkling quality to it, like the surface of sea water. She has the natural SeaWing webbing on back, which is also light blue like her belly, although this "fin" has sharper edges. Subject has a long tail similar to an IceWing's, with a spine at tip. The spine itself is exactly like a piece of amethyst - sparkling purple and gleams when it catches the light. Subject has SeaWing webbed talons, well suited for swimming. She has periwinkle eyes, and her usual expression appears to be a curious one, studying and observing everything intensely around her. She is medium sized, generally thin, and not very strong. Subject's ears are also longer than a normal dragon's. She has a larger than average wingspan, and her wing membranes are slightly transluscent, colored a pale lavender. Her wings are not shaped like either tribe of her DNA. Overall, scientists and subjects have both remarked that she gives off a mysterious vibe, and her tendencies to stare at others without speaking can come off as creepy. Behaviour: Quiet, observant, calm, seemingly curious. She does not intentionally cause trouble, nor does she have a tendency to bite or attack anyone upon sight. She is very passive and usually not hostile. Has a great love for reading and scrolls, making her intelligence levels above average. She reacts negatively to mean comments or jabs that are directed towards her, and this is one of the only ways to get her to be aggressive. She can even be considered docile, and appears to have no natural killer instinct. However, if provoked enough, subject can be a significant threat with her natural weapons, and has fairly good fighting skills. She just has extremely slow reaction times, and also appears to be terrified of blood. (one thing that can cause a crying episode) An expression of calm is almost always present on her face, but through several tests it is proven that she feels a lot more than she lets others know. Her way of breaking down is crying, referred to as a "crying episode" by scientists. This can be triggered by extensive exposure to negative stimuli (lack of books/scrolls, being away from water for too long, bright lights etc). She speaks very little, but when she does it's usually to scientists. Overall, she isn't really dangerous, and is quite obedient - she has only been tranquilized a few times, and most of them were because of her crying episodes. History: Scientists wanted a subject that is semi-aquatic. Turns out they've mostly succeeded. The subject has caused minimal trouble since hatching. Scientists were worried that she would be permanently crippled by a fall from a significant height when she was younger, but that seems to not be the case, if you ignore her terrible flight capabilities. (seems to be a natural weakness) Interacts quite little with subjects, but most scientists find her easy to deal with. It is observed that the subject loves washing time and the feeling of water, and was in a period of bad mood before scientists installed her own pool in her room. The subject spends a lot of time in the pool, although she never goes under the surface for too long. She once made an attempt to injure a scientist that tried to clean the pool without asking her to leave first, a rare sign of aggression. Ever since then, every scientist made sure to ask her nicely before performing any cleaning of the room, or simply waits until she isn't present. It is also observed that the subject's worst reaction to negative stimuli is crying. She will do so while covering her face with her wings. When this happens, scientists that try to approach her will receive abnormally hostile reactions from her. She has to be tranquilized when this occurs. The first occurrence of her crying episodes was when she was exposed to great heights the second time, after her initial accident. The subject broke down and cried with her wings over her head, and when scientists attempted to calm her down by getting close, her poisonous spine on the tail accidentally stung one of them. She was tranquilized then and brought to the Comatose room. The scientist was treated quickly and there was no significant damage dealt. They made sure to never let the subject get exposed to great heights again. She shows significant interest in scrolls and books from a young age, and scientists have tried giving her something to read once. She learns surprisingly quickly, and can often be found reading quietly in her room during free time. Because of this, she is also more intelligent than other subjects. Leaving her without scrolls or books for too long will often result in her mood getting worse. Once a scientist forgot to replenish her stack of reading material and she went into a crying episode. Abilities: '''The subject is able to hold her breath for up to two hours, and fire off her frostbreath while underwater. Her frostbreath is colored an odd purple. The spine on her tail gives off a sting similar to being electric shocked, probably from her eel + jellyfish genes. The subject can see in the dark very well. Due to her IceWing DNA, she also has higher cold resistance than most other subjects. Generally good sense of sight. She also needs minimal sleep, often about 3 hours at best (excluding the time after a crying episode, which will often be extended to 6 or 7 hours), probably due to her owl DNA, although she isn't nocturnal. Subject also shows above-average intelligence, and can converse as well as understand most scientists with little difficulty. While this is not an ability, the subject's cry is very loud, shrill and similar to that of a bird's. It is very loud and has made some other subjects more aggressive or uneasy. '''Weaknesses: Subject has very poor flight capabilities, and is severely impaired by bright light. She also has low stamina, causing her to pass out easily if she uses her strength for too long. Subject's base strength is below-average. She has the fighting capabilities but no killer instinct, also reacts badly to the sight of blood. Very passive in face of confrontation, when she reacts, it's almost always too late for her to make a significant impact. Other: *is observed to be attracted to other females, seems repulsed at romantic attempts by males *it is believed that since amethyst is associated with healing rather than hurting, she has no natural instinct to inflict harm, other than when she has to defend herself *can shed tears that are shiny and light purple *attracted to cool colors (blue, green etc), warm colors turn her off (red, orange etc) *when she cries, everyone refers it as a "crying episode" *eats mostly seafood, does not eat a lot compared to other subjects *has a pair of straight white horns *very interested in romance *can blush and show embarrassment *after a few tests, it is confirmed that she can feel emotions strongly, but shows a calm facade *before she goes into a crying episode, she shows clear signs that she is uncomfortable, which includes intense flicking of her tail, dragging her claws on the ground and obvious distressed expressions. Scientists have to remove the negative stimuli as soon as possible. *seems slightly prideful, as derogatory comments can make her show aggression. It is believed that she sees it as danger. *Her blood is a pale lavender, which also sparkles. Oddly, she doesn't react badly at the sight of her own blood *Since she needs little sleep, she often uses her night vision to read after she wakes up. Scientists normally find her already wide awake in the morning. *Always lets other take the initiative in conversations Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries)